The Time Doesn't Matter To Me
by Raine189
Summary: Naraku sends demons to Kagome's time, the gang is forced to live in her time until they defeat all the demons. But the demons aren't their only problems, what happens when the gang is forced to go to Kagome's school too? [Please R&R] so far IxK & MxS


Well, hiya everyone!!!! This is my first Inuyasha fic ever! [That I put up and wanna complete lol] This is an Inuyasha fic where the Inuyasha gang goes to Kagome's time instead! There will be lots of coupling too! So please tell me what couples you like best and I can probably add them and use them! And if they are diff from the ones I thought of then I can make them into love triangles and things! Please tell me what you think! Well I hope you all like my fic! And please remember to Review! The more reviews I get the faster I'll update LoL Well enjoy the ficcie!

----Raine----

This fic is for my two best friends! You know who you are LoL

[a/n-- the sentences in _italics _are the characters thoughts! Usually the thoughts in the same paragraph as the speeker are of that character, and the ones that are put without any spoken sentence are the thoughts of the character whose POV the stories being told in... Oh and stuff in brackets like this are author notes (a/n)]

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha _sigh [I own an Inuyasha videogame and plushy! Oh wait it's not that kind of own. whoopsy! Well scratch that out then] _Well you know if I did, I wouldn't be writing fan-fiction about it. [_well on with the disclaimer_] Inuyasha belongs to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi!

[a/n: this whole chapter is in Kagome's point of view [POV] I'll let you know when points of views change...when they do that is ]

Time

Doesn't

Matter

To

Me

__

The Time Doesn't Matter To Me

[I'll always be there for you no mater what]

__

Chapter 1: Here They Come

[Kagome's POV]

"Inuyasha, lets go!" I called pulling him by the arm, out of Kaede's hut.

"Look Kagome, I don't want to go!" He answered back angrily. He was being stubborn again as usual.

"You know you don't have much of a choice! Now grab your stuff and so we can leave!" I yelled getting annoyed as usual.

_Fine if he wants to be stubborn, let him! Because two can play that game! _I thought to myself with one hand in a fist, and another holding onto Inuyasha's shirt.

"What the hell's wrong with you Kagome? What part of no don't you understand?! And you said people in your time study, go to that school thing your always stressing about, get an education _whatever that is_, and what not! Obviously none of that's working with you!" he shouted out without a second thought.

"That's it! I've had it! I'm going home!" I yelled with fake tears rolling down my eyes. I turned around and ran to the well. _I'll get him when he comes!_

"Inuyasha, don't you think you were being too hard on Kagome again?" Sango questioned, coming out of Kaede's hut with Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara.

"Yeah, I mean we don't have much choice. We all do have to go to Kagome's time. I mean not all of us have to go, but you most definitely do. You are the strongest. We're going just in case. To help you guys and make sure you don't kill each other," Miroku explained to Inuyasha putting his non-cursed hand under his chin and nodding in agreement to everything he said, "plus there will be many new girls! Much different from our women! Yes indeed!" he thought aloud, smiling to himself in his weird way, as he clapped his hands together.

"Excuse me?" Sango said looking at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"Uh…nothing. Heh heh," he replied nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Just forget him Sango, he'll never change," Shippo said including himself into the conversation, he then turned and started to stare at Inuyasha, who was staring at Miroku for is comment at the end of his explanation.

I can't believe that stupid monk sometimes! He really bugs me. I swear one of these days I'll….uh…what's that stupid little fox's problem? Why the hell is he staring at me like that?

Inuyasha turned and looked at Shippo with an angry look on his face, "All right! What the hell's your problem?" Inuyasha asked breaking the silence, and the staring at Miroku.

_Phew no ones staring at me anymore. _Miroku thought looking to see what Shippo had to say to Inuyasha.

"You don't change either Inuyasha! Now go and apologize to Kagome now!"

"Yeah!" Sango and Miroku replied together.

"Meow"

"See even Kirara agrees! Don't you Kirara?" Shippo commented as he petted Kirara.

Inuyasha stood there looking at the four of them twitching with anger. He curled his hands into a fist, and clenched his teeth. _Okay! Now they just pissed me off!_

"What is up with you people and always asking me to apologize to her! She always starts everything! 'Inuyasha do this!' 'Inuyasha do that!' She's so damn bossy!" He raged out all at once, "And I don't want to go back to her time!" He simply added with his arms crossed.

"Now whose being a little kid?" Shippo asked with a grin on his face, "Now go apologize to _Kagome_!"

"No!"

"Yes! Right now!" They all said it this time.

"I said hell no!" he screamed out with his eyes shut, but as soon as he had opened them he felt four pairs of eyes on him. Everyone stared at him with crossed arms and angry stares, making Inuyasha feel uncomfortable.

"Well?" Shippo asked.

"Fine, you whiners! I'll go apologize as usual for things I don't do!" He started walking to the well as he stated this. After his statement, the four of them heard him mumbling 'things' along the way.

Behind Inuyasha the gang was laughing.

* * *

Inuyasha ran to the well as fast as he could go, eventually coming to a well in the middle of a forest. There he saw me waiting, sitting on the edge of the well._ This is going to work out perfectly._

"What're you waiting for?"

"Oh nothing Inuyasha."

"Well…I came to say…"

"Hey Inuyasha come here."

"What is it," he said as he came closer to me, " look I'm sorry okay. I just don't wanna go to your time. There happy I said it. Now good bye!" He was just about to leave until I pushed him down to sit on the edge of the well with me.

"It's okay that you don't want to go, but…" I faded out a bit to add more drama.

"But what?" he said looking at me suspecting something he wasn't going to like was about to happen.

"…But you have to," I said with mischievous eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" Inuyasha asked feeling uneasy for the second time this day. [a/n: he's been feeling uneasy a lot heh ]

"Oh nothing. Well…" I cut off again as I got up, "see ya in the future!" I smiled at him and pushed him backwards into the well before he even knew what was going on. He was about to jump out, but wasn't able to when I opened my mouth and uttered the two words he hated the most, "Sit boy!" down the well he went, to my time.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara came with their things after they said their goodbyes to Kaede.

"So he fell for the fake tears huh?" I said with a bright smile.

"Yup!" Shippo replied, Sango just smiled, and Miroku laughed.

"Forced him to your time?" They asked.

"Yup!"

"Good!" Shippo, Sango, and Miroku said with the thumbs up sign.

"Ready you guys?"

"Ready!" they announced.

"Oh and I got Inuyasha's stuff!" Shippo told me excitedly waving his small hands about.

"That's good! Well, let's not keep our half demon friend waiting." I replied and we all went down the well, heading for my time.

_You're probably wondering why we're all going to my time. Well it all started when…_

----Flashback----

"Bye everyone! I'm leaving for the feudal era!"

"Bye Kagome!" My grandpa, mother, and brother replied.

I was wearing my school uniform with my usual yellow bag, which could miraculously carry millions of things as it seemed. Today I was providing lunch for the gang. So I started to fill it up with the things they all loved.

_I bet they can't wait till I get there. They all are probably so hungry right now._

It was a nice fresh Saturday morning, and it was the last week of September. Yes, school had started on the last week of August [a/n: that's how it is for me ]. I was already resenting it, because of the feudal era and all. School and the hunt for the jewel shards just took up too much of my time. I looked at the shards we had collected so far. I kept them in a small bottle. Naraku had gotten all of our others so now we only have the few we gained so far, seven. _I guess it's not that bad. I mean seven is a lucky number._

Satisfied that my bag couldn't get filled with any more stuff, I ran to the well as fast as my legs could take me. Even though a lot of my time was taken up in the feudal era, I still loved it there. I had none of the worries that I experienced in this time. My only worry was not to get killed, trying to get the jewel shards, defeating Naraku; they're all basically the same though. I thought that was about it…until later that is. I also started to worry over Inuyasha's feelings towards me and Kikyo. Like who did he like better. And if he liked me, did he like me for me? Or did he like me for the way I remind him of Kikyo and the way I looked like her? Well other than that, I had no other worries.

When I got to the well, I just brushed my thoughts aside. _I can't keep letting those thoughts get to me._

I walked up to the well, took my big impossibly stuffed bag and put it on the well's edge. I put my feet in the well, grabbed one strap of my bag and jumped right in.

* * *

When I reached the feudal era from the well, I heard voices above. It was of the group. Inuyasha, Sango, and Shippo seemed to be angry at Miroku. _Maybe he was harassing someone again, go figure_. I looked up from the well and slowly tried to climb up, but it was no use, the bag was to heavy. So I did the next best thing. 

"Inuyasha!!!!"

"What?!" came his voice in anger.

"Don't you get angry at me! Come down here and help me up! Or else you know!"

"Fine." Was all he said.

I saw everyone's face look down the well smiling at me.

"Yay!! Kagome's back! Kagome's back! And she brought us goodies!" Shippo jumped up and down in excitement.

"Welcome back Kagome!" Sango said with a smile.

"Thank god you came Kagome! You just saved me!" Miroku said grinning ear to ear. Sango just glared at him and he gave her a quick sorry. Inuyasha just shook his head at him.

"Meow," was all that I got from Kirara.

Inuyasha finally jumped down got my bag and jumped back up. He, Shippo, and Miroku were going through my bag. Sango just looked at me with an embarrassed look.

" Uh Inuyasha I think you FORGOT something!" I yelled to him climbing to the top.

"Oh did I drop any thing?" He said jumping into the well again, for any food he may have left behind, yet again ignoring me.

"No!"

"Man, you made me go down there for nothin!"

My face was turning dark red from anger, and I had the perfect thing for anger management. I got out of the well completely and said my favorite two words at times like these.

"Sit boy!"

BAM Inuyasha's head slammed into the ground

"Ouch" was what the others said.

I just looked around satisfied and then sat to eat. Everyone just chuckled at Inuyasha's face when he brought it back up with all the bruises. He just turned his back on everyone and we all started to take our favorite foods. After Inuyasha cooled down, he came to join us, though he just gave everyone little stares and picked up a few things at once.

After we ate lunch, I decided I'd give everyone some snakes. They each had their own favorites and started to ask me for them one by one.

"Kagome brought it! Kagome brought it!" Shippo jumped around in joy holding a bag of potato chips.

"Oh those are the crispy potatoes, right Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Yes they are," I replied with a smile. _They are called potato chips though, but last time I told them they started asking me to tell them what a chip was, and I confused them even more. I was so bad at explaining it I almost confused myself!_

"Ah, Kagome do you have any of those colorful chewy strings. You know the ones with those sour crystals?" Miroku asked her with a hopeful look on his face.

"Oh, you mean sour gummy worms! Yes, here you are," I answered back giving the gummy worms to him.

"For such delicious things, they sure have been given a weird name," He replied taking one and chewing on it.

"Then, um…Kagome. Do you have those sticks with the hard colorful stuff on it?" Sango had asked looking at Kagome trying to ignore Miroku chewing on five gummy worms at once.

"You mean Lollypops!" I told her excitedly.

"Lo-lly-pops?" She sounded out.

"Yes! Here you are!" I gave it to her and she kindly said thank you unwrapping her candy and eating it. She was still ignoring Miroku. Then I remembered Inuyasha hadn't asked for a snack yet.

"Hey Inuyasha! Do you want a sour worm thing?" Miroku asked seeing that Inuyasha wasn't taking any snacks.

"No thanks. I don't want any stupid chewy worms!" Inuyasha replied back coldly.

"Are you sure you don't want any snacks?" I asked hopefully, thinking he'd ask for something else.

"No! I already told you that I don't want your dumb snacks!"

"What's wrong you're still mad about earlier aren't you! After all that trouble I went through to bring you guys a nice…." I was cut off from a woman who came from the village.

We all looked up and greeted her. Then she told us the reason why she came here.

"Kaede wanted me to remind you that you are to meet her today as soon as possible," she just told us simply, bowed and went on her way back to the village.

I just looked at all of them and then they started to fill me in.

* * *

When we were done we headed to Kaede's hut. Inuyasha and the others had told me that she had something important to ask of us, and I had to be there when she asked it. _I wonder what she has to tell us that's so important. _

I would have brought my bike but Inuyasha always complained bout having to carry it, so I left it at home today. Luckily, my bag wasn't full anymore and it looked, well normal. We finally reached Kaede's hut and entered in it.

We moved the blinds and saw Kaede sitting on the floor. We all looked at each other and then went and sat next to her.

"Well what was it that was so important Kaede?" Miroku questioned.

"Shall ye all be seated, and then I will tell thee." [a/n sorry if I don't really get this right old English is tough --]

"Okay so what is it?" we all asked, and then she began.

"I have also found out that Naraku has sent some demons, with jewel shards to ye time Kagome. Therefore, I wanted to tell ye Kagome, that Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku will be going to your time era to get rid of the demons Naraku has sent. Ye understand child? I need ye all to be there and make sure that all the demons are gone and that ye all have got the jewel shards back! I have a feeling that Naraku has sent the demons as a diversion. I would request ye all to stay here and prevent whatever evil that Naraku is probably planning, but preventing demons from taking over Kagome's time is far more important at the moment. For all we know Naraku may just be buying time to move his castle while ye all are in Kagome's time. As of now I only know of six demons sent to ye time Kagome. It will take time to find and destroy those demons…so I expect ye, Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango to behave while ye stay at Kagome's time. I know this may be tough, but we have no choice as of now. So please get your things ready and head for Kagome's time as soon as ye all are ready."

Everyone was looking at Kaede with shock. None more than me. How could they possibly come to my time! And if they do, how are they going to handle it! Oh my! This is all to much.

"What? You can…"Everyone started but got cut off by Kaede.

"Please you must! Until I can figure out what Naraku is up to by sending the demons there. I will send ye word when I find out, and or if anything else comes up, so ye all need not worry. I just need ye to find those demons and get rid of them!"

"I guess we don't have much of a choice you guys." I answered after thinking everything through a bit.

"You are right! We don't have much of a choice. If demons are there, especially with jewel shards, we have to slay them!" Sango was the first to speak from the others.

"Fine we agree then." Miroku replied.

"Yay! We get to go to Kagome's time! We get to go to Kagome's time!" Shippo sang as he danced around the room.

"What the hell!? No way am I going to Kagome's time and staying there!" Inuyasha yelled out.

"But ye have to!" Kaede responded right away in a simple tone.

"Who asked you? You old hag!" Inuyasha kept arguing. Everyone tried reasoning with him but he would just stay stubborn. I just smiled at them all weakly and turned my head to the window and stared outside.

_Man, oh man was this going to be insane._ I just took a deep breath and the others finally decided to get their things ready to leave.

----End of flashback----

_Well here we are, ready to start yet another adventure together. Though I have a feeling, this one was going to be a bumpy ride._

_

* * *

_

****

****

****

**EnD Of ChApTeR 1**

----I hope you all liked it! Now Review! Please and thank you!!!! [is that too much to ask for?]

----Remember the more reviews I get the sooner I'll update [I wanna make sure that this story is worth writing, because I have another one I haven't started writing yet. Hmm…lets see I'm aiming for at least 10 what do ya think? Will I be able to make 10 [find out next chapter! ]

----Oh and a reminder! Tell me which couples you'd like to see, and I'll see if I can fix them in!

----FYI: Kouga will appear later on! -

----Well that's about it! Now Please Review!!!!

Bye! Ciya next chappie

Raine


End file.
